


To the bottle I go

by flashwitch



Series: Ent!Groot and Tolkien Songs [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Ent!Groot, Gen, M/M, Rocket learned the song from Groot, Song fic, Team as Family, Tolkein songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket drinks too much, and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the bottle I go

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic of a sort. Warning for alcoholism and PTSD. Ho, Ho, Ho, To The Bottle I Go is a song from The Lord of the Rings, it features once in the books and once in the extended editions of the movies (with slightly different lyrics). It is a drinking song, to be repeated over again and again louder and louder as you drink. I changed the last line of the song from 'watch the clouds go sailing by' to 'watch the stars go sailing by' because, you know, they're in space.

_Ho, ho, ho, to the bottle I go,_

Rocket drank too much. It had taken him a long time to realise this. But now? he was resigned to it. he drank too much, but it didn’t hurt him, didn’t stop him from doing what he did, didn’t hurt anyone else. It just stopped him thinking. Stopped him feeling.

_To heal my heart and drown my woe,_

Not much helped. But this did. when he drank, it all seemed far away. the memories that were always too close to the surface were pushed back and down and away and he could just... _be._

_And rain may fall and wind may blow,_

It worried Groot. Rocket knew this, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. He _needed_ it. it helped.

_And many a mile is still to go,_

It was a constant in his life. Like Groot. They had each other and Rocket had the booze and that was the way it was. Rocket _needed_ Groot, and he _needed_ to drink. The drink and his best friend, those were the only things that kept him going.

_But under a tall tree I will lie_

Groot let him drink. He understood. He knew that the drink eased Rocket’s mind in a way that Groot just couldn’t. And Rocket _needed_ that too. He _needed_ that understanding.

_And watch the stars go sailing by._

Then they had a team, a whole group of people and it was too loud and too close and Rocket, sometimes he _couldn’t...._ sometimes the memories were too much and the walls were too close and the ship became a cage in the sky.

_Ho, ho, ho, to the bottle I go,_

And so Rocket drank.

_To heal my heart and drown my woe,_

And it helped.

_And rain may fall and wind may blow,_

Not enough, not always.

_And many a mile is still to go,_

And sometimes they were out in space and Rocket couldn’t get away from them and they were all too much, too close.

_But under a tall tree I will lie,_

 But Groot took care of him.

_And watch the stars go sailing by._

* * *

 

_Ho, ho, ho, to the bottle I go,_

_To heal my heart and drown my woe,_

_And rain may fall and wind may blow,_

_And many a mile is still to go,_

_But under a tall tree I may lie,_

_And watch the stars go sailing by._

* * *

  
“Hey man, mind if I join you?” Quill came over and slumped down beside Rocket in Groot’s shade without waiting for an answer. He pulled a bottle of his own out and took a mouthful. Rocket said nothing.

“There you are,” Gamora said a while later, when Rocket and Peter were both a little fuzzy around the edges, a little light headed. She sank down nearby, “I was wondering where everyone had got to.”

“Drink?” Peter offered her his bottle, already significantly depleted, and she screwed up her nose but she drank. Rocket was already on his third.

Drax entered later. He didn’t say anything. He just leaned against Groot’s side and pulled out a bottle of something strong. He toasted the others silently, and then drank.

_Ho, ho, ho, to the bottle I go, to heal my heart and drown my woe, but under a tall tree I may lie and watch the stars go sailing by._


End file.
